danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מטבע זהב מתל קדש
ראו הערך על תל קדש : תל קדש ראו גם על Arsinoe II of Egypt - הדמות על המטבע: Arsinoe II of Egypt גרוסלם פוסט thumb|Photo by: Sue Webb |ימין BEN HARTMAN כתב Heaviest gold coin ever found in Israel. Archeologists at digs near the border with Lebanon have unearthed the heaviest gold coin ever found in Israel, the Antiquities Authority announced on Wednesday. The artifact, weighing-in at almost an ounce, is nearly six times the average weight of ancient gold coins previously discovered in Israel. The 2,200-year-old coin was found during excavations carried out by the University of Minnesota and University of Michigan at Tel Kedesh in the upper Galilee. The “heads” side of the coin bears the name “Arsinoe Philadephus (II), the wife of Ptolemy II, while the reverse or “tails” side of the coin shows two overlapping cornucopia. Inscriptions show the coin was minted in Alexandria by Ptolemy V in 191 BCE. According to Dr. Donald T. Ariel, head of the Coin Department of the Antiquities Authority, the unusual size of the coin indicates it was used for symbolic or ceremonial purposes, possibly to honor Queen Arsinoe II, the co-leader of Egypt with Ptolemy II, her husband and half-brother. “A coin this size wouldn’t have been circulating in the markets, it would have had ceremonial purpose,” Ariel said, adding that a coin of its size would have worth a mina, a unit of measurement equal to a hundred silver coins. “This much silver would have been the equivalent of a half-year’s salary for an above average person at the time,” he said. Tel Kedesh is a double mound that runs 900 meters north to south, covering between 20 and 25 acres of land. The spot was home to a number of different ethnic and cultural groups, including Phoenicians, Persians, and Canaanites, among others. Excavations at the site have been ongoing since 1997, and have uncovered a large Persian/Hellinistic administrative building that sported reception halls, store rooms and an archive. רשת ב המקור thumb המטבע, שמשקלו כמעט אונקיית זהב, נטבע על ידי תלמי החמישי באלכסנדריה מטבע זהב בן יותר מאלפיים שנה נתגלה בעת האחרונה בתל קדש שעל יד רמות נפתלי. הוא נטבע באלכסנדריה שבמצרים על ידי תלמי החמישי ב-191 לפני ספירת הנוצרים ונושא את שמה של אשת תלמי השני, ארסינואה פילדלפוס. על פני המטבע מופיע תבליט ראש של מלכה, ובגב המטבע שתי קרני שפע - סמל הלניסטי לברכת האדמה. ראש ענף המטבעות ברשות העתיקות, צבי אריאל, אמר כי המטבע השתמר היטב, ומשקלו 27.71 גרם - כמעט אונקיית זהב. אריאל ציין כי משקלו הממוצע של מטבע זהב 4.5 ג', ונראה שהמטבע שנחשף בתל קדש היה ייצוגי בלבד ולא שימש לסחר. ארסינואה השנייה, בתו של תלמי הראשון, נישאה לאחיה, תלמי השני, לאחר שהתאלמנה מבעלה הראשון, ליזימכוס מלך תראקיה. פירוש שמה השני, פילדלפוס, הוא 'אוהבת אחיה'. צבי אריאל הסביר כי המלכה אורסינאה קיבלה עוד בחייה מעמד של אלה בתמיכתו של אחיה-בעלה, שדאג לייסד פולחן לכבודה. המטבע מתל קדש נטבע 80 שנה אחרי מותה ומעיד על אריכות הימים של הפולחן. ערך המטבע הוא 'מנייון', שמשמעו "מטבע שווה למינה אחת (מאה דרכמות כסף)", ואפשר שתבליט הראש שעליו הוא דמותה של קלאופטרה הראשונה, בתו של אנטיוכוס השלישי, שנישואיה לתלמי החמישי חתמו את המלחמה הסורית החמישית ב-193 לפסה"נ. אריאל ציין כי מטבע הזהב התלמי היחיד שנמצא בחפירה בעכו מתוארך לתקופת שלטונם של התלמים, במאה ה-3 לפסה"נ, ושוקל פחות משני גרם. לפני כשלוש שנים הופיע בשוק העתיקות העולמי מטמון זהב של תלמי מאלכסנדריה שבמצרים אך הוא לא כלל את מטבעות תלמי החמישי. את החפירות בתל-קדש עושות האוניברסיטת מישיגן ומינסוטה שבארצות הברית מאז 1997, ובאתר נחשפו מרכז מינהלי גדל-ממדים, ובו אולמות, מחסנים וארכיון קטגוריה:מטבעות עתיקות